Regret
by Lixaliria
Summary: Aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu disaat kau telah mencintaiku. Maafkan aku. .


**DISCLAIMER : Mystic Messenger © Cheritz**

 **Genre: Drama, Angst**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Note: Maaf jika terdapat beberapa typo.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saeyoung. . ."

Kedua bola mata miliknya menatap lekat diriku. Terlihat air mata perlahan mulai membasahi kedua bola mata kesukaanku. Wajah tersenyumnya yang selalu ada di dalam pikiranku kini tak ia perlihatkan kepadaku.

 **Ia menangis. .**

 **Tidak. .**

 **Jangan. . .**

 **Jangan menangis. . .**

Seolah mendengar isi hatiku, kau menghentikan tangisanmu. Mengelap kedua matamu dengan tangan yang biasanya kau gunakan untuk memelukku. Tangan indah milikmu yang paling ku sukai. Setiap sentuhannya membuatku merasa nyaman seolah dunia berpihak padaku. Kau pun tersenyum kepadaku.

Oh tidak, jangan tersenyum. Ini membuatku semakin sulit untuk meninggalkanmu. Semakin sulit untuk menghapus eksistensiku di dunia ini. Semakin sulit, ya, semakin sulit untuk juga bagiku untuk melindungimu. Aku segera membalikkan badanku, bertingkah seakan aku tak pernah mengenalimu.

Takdir ini kejam. Ia sungguh kejam karena telah mempertemukan kita saat ini. Dimana seharusnya kau telah berbahagia dengan yang lain. Dimana kau seharusnya telah melupakanku. Dimana seharusnya kau telah menganggapku 'mati'.

Aku pun berjalan, berjalan menjauhi dirimu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memang tidak berubah. Masih seperti wanita yang sangat kusayangi walau beberapa tahun telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Kau berlari ke arahku, memelukku dengan erat dari belakang.

"Hentikan Saeyoung. . . Jangan pergi lagi. . Jangan tinggalkan aku. . Aku tahu kau masih hidup!"

 **Ah tidak. .**

 **Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi yang belum kau berikan padaku?**

"Saeyoung. . Aku merindukanmu. . Ayo pulang, ketempat seharusnya kau berada. . Aku ingin membuktikan kepada member RFA bahwa kau masih hidup!"

Aku menarik dalam nafasku. Berusaha mengontrol emosiku agar semuanya tidak berantakan hanya karena keegoisanku. Segeraku lepas pelukanmu.

"Maaf, anda salah orang."

Tanpa berbalik sedikit pun, aku berjalan meninggalkanmu. Tanpa ku sadari air mata berjatuhan membasahi pipiku.

 **Maaf. .**

 **Maafkan aku. .**

 **Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu sayangku. .**

* * *

Semua berawal dihari itu. .

Hari dimana kau masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Tidak, hari dimana kau masuk ke dalam kehidupan kami secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa ada peringatan kau tiba tiba saja muncul di ruang chat yang seharusnya tak seorangpun bisa memasukinya kecuali member RFA.

 ** _707 has entered the chatroom_**

 ** _Yoosung has entered the chatroom_**

 ** _Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_**

 ** _Zen has entered the chatroom_**

 ** _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_**

 ** _707 : lololololol._**

 ** _Yoosung : Hiya~_**

 ** _Zen : Halo.. ini adalah malam yang indah. Terutama disaat wajahku diterangi pancaran cahaya bulan~._**

 ** _Jaehee : Selamat malam. Wajahmu akan semakin bercahaya jika diterangi cahaya bulan zen! +_+_**

 ** _Zen : Haha, aku akan selalu bercahaya dimanapun diriku berada._**

 ** _Juumin : Selamat malam._**

 ** _MC has entered the chatroom_**

 ** _Yoosung : Huaaaa, aku gagal pada ujian tengah semesterku. T_T_**

 ** _707 : Karena kau terus bermain LOLOL sepanjang malam, lol._**

 ** _Jumin Han : Jika kau ingin bekerja di perusahaanku, maka kau harus bertanggung jawab atas nilaimu._**

 ** _Yoosung : Apakah aku masih terdaftar di dalam listmu?_**

 ** _Jumin Han : Tentu saja._**

 ** _707 : Nice~ tidak bisa dipercaya kau bisa langsung bekerja setelah lulus kuliah pada zaman sekarang, lol._**

 ** _Zen : Ini namanya nepotisme._**

 ** _Jumin Han : Bagaimana pun jika kau lihat ini namanya recruitment._**

 ** _Zen : Apa bedanya antara recruitment dengan nepotisme!?_**

 ** _707 : Mungkin mereka sama?_**

 ** _Jumin Han : Nepotisme itu jika kau merekrut orang yang kau kenal dan mereka tidak membantu sama sekali._**

 ** _Yoosung : Oh.. Jadi kau akan menjadi kandidat nepotisme disaat yang sama saat kau direkrut!_**

 ** _Zen : -_-_**

 ** _707 : Tunggu!_**

 ** _Yoosung : Kenapa?_**

 ** _Zen : ?_**

 ** _707 : Sepertinya ada yang masuk ke dalam chatroom!_**

 ** _Jumin Han : MC..?_**

 ** _Zen : WTH!? Bagaimana dia bisa masuk!?_**

 ** _707 : HACKER!?_**

 ** _Yoosung : Hacker!? Ada hacker di dalam chatroom!? Sevnee lakukan sesuatu!_**

 ** _Zen : Hei, typo -_-_**

 ** _707 : Tunggu sebentar, aku akan melacaknya._**

Aku meletakkan ponsel kesayanganku di atas meja kerjaku dan kemudian melakukan sedikit peregangan. Kemudian mengambil posisi duduk ternyaman di atas singgasanaku dan mulai melacak hal aneh yang terjadi menggunakan partner kesayanganku.

 **Hmm? IP nya. . dari apartemen Rika?**

 **Yang benar saja, Rika kan sudah meninggal.**

 **Mungkinkah. . .**

 **Tidak tidak, tidak mungkin.**

Setelah terbesit kemungkinan aneh di dalam pikiranku, aku pun berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa itu salah. Segera ku masukkan beberapa kode ke dalam sistem, mengubah beberapa algoritma dan meretas kamera CCTV yang terpasang di apartemen Rika. Terlihat sesosok orang di dalam kamarnya.

 **Dan dia adalah seorang perempuan?**

Aku menatap lekat dirinya melalui tayangan CCTV yang berhasil ku retas. Tanpa ku sadari, wajahku memerah dengan sendirinya.

 **Ya ampun, dia manis sekali.**

Setelah melihatnya, segera ku konfirmasi ke dalam chatroom RFA dan mengatasi permasalahan yang terjadi. Akhirnya diputuskan MC menjadi salah satu anggota RFA yang akan menggantikan Rika.

Kemudian aku bersender di singgasanaku sambil menghela nafas. Aku pun terdiam, sejak pertama kali melihatnya ia terus berada di dalam pikiranku. Aku tak bisa melepaskan dirinya di dalam benakku.

 **Apakah aku jatuh cinta?**

Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Aku hanyalah seorang pria tanpa identitas pasti dan tidak boleh memiliki hubungan dengan siapa pun. Akan sangat merepotkan jika memiliki suatu hubungan karena suatu waktu aku bisa saja menghilang dari kehidupan mereka dan itu akan membuat mereka kecewa.

Tanpa terasa waktu telah berlalu. Dengan cepat ia dapat berbaur dengan anggota lainnya. Dalam hitungan hari ia telah berhasil memahami perasaan dan karakter setiap anggota termasuk diriku. Kebaikannya, ketulusannya, kasih sayangnya, dan perhatiannya terlihat jelas dari cara ia merespon.

 **Ah. . Ternyata memang, aku mencintainya.**

* * *

Aku merasa satu per satu anggota RFA menyukaimu. Tidak, bukan hanya menyukaimu. Namun mereka mencintaimu. Jaehee, asisten Jumin. Kau berhasil merubah kehidupannya menjadi kehidupan yang sangat ia inginkan. Bahkan kau bisa menjadi teman terbaiknya. Setahuku itu cukup sulit, mengingat jaehee adalah tipe orang yang cukup sulit untuk didekati. Si bocah Yoosung sangat mencintaimu karena baginya kau adalah Rika kedua yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Akan tetapi kau tetap berusaha meyakikan bahwa dirimu bukan Rika dan mencintainya.

 **Tahu kah kau disaat itu dadaku terasa sesak?**

Zen, aktor musikal yang paling narsis di RFA bahkan sungguh sangat mencintaimu. Ia bahkan pernah memarahiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak peduli padamu saat kau terjebak di dalam kamar Rika saat bom yang ku tanam disana bisa meledak kapan saja. Ia sangat mencintaimu hingga ia rela menerobos masuk untuk menyelamatkanmu tepat sebelum kau diculik oleh Hacker. Dan kau juga membalas cintanya. Kau terus menyemangatinya disaat ia terlibat skandal. Kau membuatnya nyaman dengan tetap ada untuknya.

 **Akan tetapi, tahukah dirimu? Aku telah bekerja siang dan malam untuk melindungimu. Walau aku tidak bisa melindungimu secara fisik, akan tetapi aku berusaha melindungimu dengan menjinakkan bom. Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah karena aku harus bertaruh dengan waktu. Akan tetapi demi dirimu aku rela jika harus bekerja non-stop selama itu tidak membuatmu menderita. Kembali, dadaku terasa lebih sesak dari yang sebelumnya. Aku merasa mataku sedikit basah.**

Jumin Han, merupakan satu-satunya manusia robot yang dingin yang pernahku kenal. Ia juga sungguh sangat mencintaimu. Ia bahkan berubah 180 derajat menjadi lebih emosional. Aku tak menyangka ia bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu karena dirimu. Kau juga membalas cintanya. Kau tetap mencintainya bagaimana pun ia memperlakukanmu, walaupun ia mengurungmu di rumahnya selama beberapa hari.

Aku tahu, dibalik sisi dinginnya itu ia sangat kesepian. Ia tak pernah mempercayai siapa pun karena memang tidak ada seorang pun di dalam hidupnya yang dapat ia percayai. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat memahami perasaannya. Akan tetapi kau masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Dengan mantra ajaibmu kau mempu meluluhkan hatinya, mengembalikan emosinya dan membuat ia dapat mengekspresikan emosi dengan benar. Kau dengan sabar dan setia menunggu setiap tindakan yang ia janjikan. Kau selalu ada untuknya disaat ia sangat membutuhkanmu. Kau selalu mempercayainya dengan segenap hatimu.

 **Dan kau juga mencintainya. .**

 **Cukup. .**

 **Aku tak mampu lagi menahannya. .**

 **Kenapa hingga saat ini kau masih belum datang kepadaku?**

 **Kau tahu. .**

 **Aku sungguh sangat menderita. .**

Aku menderita, tak ada seorang pun yang mengerti diriku. Kau tahu betapa aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sejak awal melihat dirimu. Dadaku terasa sesak dan itu rasanya sungguh sangat menyakitkan saat melihat kau bahagia dengan yang lainnya. Aku menginnginkan dirimu. Akan tetapi aku tak pantas untukmu. Aku hanyalah seorang pria tanpa identitas. Keberadaanku di dunia ini tidaklah nyata. Aku hanyalah bayangan dari mereka yang berada di dalam cahaya. Aku adalah orang yang berbahaya karena banyak orang yang mengincar keberadaanku dan mereka semua adalah musuh-musuhku.

 **Sungguh, aku tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. .**

 **Aku mencintaimu.**

 **Aku menginginkanmu.**

 **Aku ingin agar kau berada di sisiku.**

 **Aku ingin agar kau hanya melihat diriku.**

 **Aku ingin melindungi dirimu dengan segenap jiwaku.**

 **Tetapi kenapa kau tidak berbalik kepadaku?**

Kemudian kau datang kepadaku. Kau merangkul ku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kau memeluk diriku erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan diriku.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mencapaimu Luciel."

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku terdiam, tanpa ku sadari kedua tanganku memeluk erat tubuhnya yang mungil. Aku menangis di dalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepalaku. Ku rasakan setiap kehangatan yang ia salurkan lewat pelukannya. Ku resapi aroma tubuhnya yang khas. Sungguh, akhirnya ia datang kepadaku. Ia yang selama ini ku nantikan.

"Kau tahu aku selalu bersabar untuk bisa datang kepadamu Luciel. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang terakhir dan untuk selamanya."

Ia pun tersenyum. Ia menunjukkan senyuman terindahnya yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya kepada orang lain. Anggota RFA lainnya tersenyum kepadaku. Mereka mengatakan, bahwa sejak awal MC sangat mencintaiku dan ia harus menunggu cukup lama untuk membahagiakan mereka terlebih dahulu. Menjadikan diriku yang terakhir agar ia dapat mencintaiku selamanya.

 **Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.**

 **Akan tetapi hanya satu hal yang dapat ku katakan.**

 **AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU.**

"Saat bersamaku, kau harus memanggilku dengan nama asliku. Panggil aku Saeyoung," bisikku pelan.

Aku mengecup kelopak matanya. Kelopak yang selalu melindungi mata yang paling indah dari sekian mata yang pernah ku lihat. Kemudian aku mengecup pelan pipinya, menatap dalam kedua matanya. Setelah itu aku mencium bibirnya. Melumat bibirnya dengan intens dan memeluknya dengan erat.

 **Aku tak akan melepaskan mu.**

* * *

Akan tetapi apakah kau tahu sayang? Tidak semua berjalan dengan mulus, tidak semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan yang telah kita rencanakan. Aku sangat tidak ingin melakukan ini namun aku harus melakukannya.

 **Maafkan aku.**

 **Maafkan aku karena aku harus menyakitimu.**

 **Maafkan aku karena aku harus meninggalkanmu.**

 **Aku tak ingin kau terluka.**

 **Aku tak ingin kau lebih menderita karena diriku.**

 **Lupakan aku.**

 **Berbahagialah dengan yang lain.**

Karena kondisi yang mendesak aku harus menghilang dari kehidupanmu dan yang lainnya. Aku tidak ingin kalian terluka hanya karena pekerjaanku yang sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin kalian menjadi sasaran orang yang kapan saja bisa datang untuk membunuh. Terutama dirimu.

 **Maafkan aku karena aku harus membuat kematian palsu.**

 **Maafkan aku karena aku meninggalkanmu.**

 **Tidak, maaf saja tidak cukup.**

 **Sebaiknya kau belajar untuk membenciku.**

 **Membenci pria yang tidak bisa menjagamu.**

 **Maaf. . .**

* * *

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali kau memelukku. Disaat itu aku bertingkah seolah tak mengenal dirimu. Aku bertingkah seakan aku bukanlah Saeyoung yang kau kenal melainkan orang lain. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.

 **Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu.**

Aku berjalan menuju taman yang sangat kau sukai. Duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang menjadi tempat kesukaanmu. Kemudian aku teringat, kau pernah meletakkan surat di lubang yang terdapat pada salah satu pohon. Kau kadang melakukannya untuk memberikan pesan yang tak dapat kau sampaikan melalui mulutmu yang manis maupun _messenger_.

Aku segera mencari lubang tersebut, berharap kau meletakkan sesuatu di dalamnya. Ternyata perasaanku menuntunku pada suatu surat yang terlihat sedikit kotor. Terlihat surat tersebut telah lama kau tulis. Segera ku baca pesan yang kau sampaikan.

Sepertinya aku telah membuat kesalahan terbesar di dalam hidupku. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping setelah membaca pesanmu.

 **Tuhan. .**

 **Tolong. .**

 **Ku mohon jangan biarkan hal terburuk terjadi.**

Segera ku buang surat yang ku baca dan berlari menuju salah satu rumah sakit. Berharap masih ada harapan yang tersisa untukku. Aku berlari menuju salah satu kamar dan mendapati dirimu tertidur pulas di atas kasur dengan diselimuti selimut berwarna putih. Aku berjalan mendekatimu, kemudian mengelus rambutmu serta mengecup keningmu. Tapi aku merasakan sekujur tubuhmu terasa aneh. Suhu tubuhmu tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya.

 **Dingin. .**

 **Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi.**

 **Aku mengecek denyut nadinya.**

 **Berhenti berdetak.**

 **Tuhan, kumohon jangan biarkan ini terjadi.**

Aku melihat ia menggenggam sebuah surat di salah satu tangannya. Aku segera mengambilnya dan membacanya.

" _ **Saeyoung, jika kau telah membaca surat ini berarti aku telah menyerah. Maafkan aku. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap hidup di atas cahaya menggantikan dirimu. Namun aku telah mencapai batasku. Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu. Namun aku hanya bisa berdoa agar kau tidak membiarkan dirimu lebih menderita. Aku percaya kau akan tetap dan terus menjagaku dengan caramu. Aku mencintaimu."**_

Air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku. Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Aku telah membuat kesalahan terbesar di dalam hidupku. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya. Seharusnya aku membiarkan ia mengikutiku agar aku tetap bisa melihat dirinya disetiap saat. Seharusnya aku menjaganya dengan cara tetap berada di sampingnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku menangis, meluapkan semua kekecewaanku, emosiku, penyesalanku.

 **Maafkan aku. .**

 **Semoga kau menerima kebahagiaanmu disana. .**

 **Jangan khawatirkan aku. .**

 **Aku akan tetap hidup menggantikanmu.**

 **Aku mencintaimu.**

 **~END~**

* * *

 **Note From Author:**

 **Halo Halo~ telah lama saya tidak membuat fanfic dan kali ini saya kembali! Iyey~**

 **Dan saat ini saya sangat menyukai salah satu game dari developer korea yaitu Mystic Messenger. Bagi kalian yang menasaran, silahkan dicoba.[RECOMENDED!]**

 **Dan bagi kalian yang sangat menyukai Mystic Messenger serta telah melihat doujinnya, kalian pasti menyedari beberapa bagian dari ff ini ada yang menyerupai salah satu doujin karya orang lain. Dan saya aku itu menjadi sumber inspirasi dalam membuat fanfic one shot ini. Maka dari itu saya meminta maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya.**

 **Sekian dari saya, selamat menikmati~**

 **Dalam waktu tertentu saya akan memberikan kejutan terkait fanfic saya sebelumnya. Stay tuned~**

 **Kritik dan saran? Silahkan disampaikan di kolom review. Terimakasih.**


End file.
